The present invention relates to a transmitting device of light signal for remote control of sound volume, channel of television, radio, taperecorder, etc.
In said device, the light signal has at least two light pulses, i.e. first and second pulse. The time interval between the first and second pulse differs according to an operated switch and the transmitting device transmits different light signals according to control or selecting matter.
The device to be controlled by this light signal has a receiving device, which distinguishes the light signals by the difference of time interval between the first and second pulse and produce an output signal for controlling. Thus a desired remote control is attained.
Generally, in this electric circuit, the electrical state immediately after the operation of the switch is unstable and has a tendency to make error in operation. Therefore, control of the gate of the thyristor becomes inaccurate and accurate and stable remote control is impossible.
An object of the invention is to eliminate said drawback and provide a transmitting device of light signal of accurate and stable operation.